A retail package can be decorative and encourage the purchase of the object or article inside. One purpose of any packaging is to protect the article. Another purpose is to properly display the article to encourage purchase.
A variety of approaches have been used to protect the article within a package. One approach is to use a fill material within an outer container. The fill material may be foam, tissue or other materials. The fill material does a good job of protecting the product during shipping and handling but does not offer a very attractive option for retail display.
Another approach protects the article with deformable wrapping, liners, pads, sacks, or other materials. These materials allow for very limited movement of the article within the container. These materials do a good job of protecting the product during shipping and handling but do not offer an attractive option for retail display.
In another approach, a preformed rigid container or package is used allowing for limited movement of the object within the package. An example of such an approach is a blister pack. These rigid or semi-rigid containers can also be attached to a card to provide a method for rack or hook display. The container may be transparent allowing the customer to view the article inside. The drawback with this approach is that a unique blister needs to be created for each different article of different size or shape to ensure proper protection and display of the article within the package.
There is a need to provide a package for retail display that not only protects the object, but also displays the object in a predetermined position within the package for the encouragement of purchase of the object by a customer.
There is a need to provide a package for retail display that allows for the packaging of a wide variety of solid objects of differing shapes within the same standard package.